Neela's Worst Nightmare Comes True
by NeelaRasgotra88
Summary: Neela Rasgotra receives a call bringing terrible news. When Neela decides what she is going to do, Abby and Susan are with every step of the way. Please read and review. Finally Finished!
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of its characters.  
  
"Neela? Neela! Hey Frank have you seen Neela?" Susan asked.  
  
"No not recently. Did you lose your med student again?" He Joked.  
  
"My med student gets lost one time and they never let me hear the end of it." Susan replied back.  
  
The ER was rather busy today. Susan was looking for Neela because for some reason she had dissapered.   
  
She Never does this, Susan thought to herself. Something has got to be wrong.  
  
Susan went around asking almost every doctor if they had seen Neela recently. She checked almost every room and checked the lounge just in case Neela had taken her stuff and left. But she hadn't. Her stuff was sitting right where it always is. Finally she turned a corner and saw her. She was about to say something when Susan realized she was on the phone and stopped before she could interrupt.  
  
"Are you sure he isn't playing with his friends out back?" Neela was saying.  
  
The other end replied that whoever they were talking about was not there. They sounded worried.  
  
"Well, where's mum? Can I speak to her?" Neela asked now worried. "Mum? Have you checked the alley between the clothes and the book stores? You have? Oh, he's not there."   
  
Susan was beginning to worry herself and she didn't even know what was happening. She just knew that something was wrong.   
  
"Well call me if you find anything out." Neela said. The other end responded that they would.  
  
Susan was about to say something when Neela hung up and came to face her.  
  
"Oh my god Susan I am so sorry. Didn't Frank tell you?" Neela asked.  
  
"Tell me what? I asked him where you were and he said he didn't know." Susan said.  
  
"Well, thats strange." Neela wondered. "He was the one who told me I had a phone call."  
  
"He has a short memory. Which is kind of bad for the job he does." This was true.  
  
They walked a little while in silence and then Susan brought up the nerve to ask.  
  
"Neela? Is everything ok? I didn't mean to evesdrop." Susan said almost immediatly.  
  
It took a little while before Neela finally said something.  
  
"My brother has gone missing." She said almost in tears. "Sometimes he does this but normally he always comes back within a few minutes." She continued. "He hasn't come back for hours. and my mum and sister are beginning to worry. I'm beginning to worry myself."  
  
"Well," Susan began, "If you get another phone call I'll let you take it, but for now theres a man in two who needs some prescription and maybe we should give it to him before he gets wild. I'm sure you've seen enough of that." She smiled and got one out of Neela too.  
  
"Thanks." Neela replied.  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	2. Finding Out

"Hey Susan!" Abby called.  
  
"Yea?" Susan answered.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear earlier...is Neela doing ok?" Abby asked.  
  
Susan thought about Neela and wondered if she would like her story to be told to Abby, let alone let more people overhear in the hallways and question her.  
  
"I don't know if she would like me to tell you." Susan said quietly. "It's not something horrible but it's kind of a family problem. She might not want to be bugged right now though so I would wait until later to ask." Susan added.  
  
"Alright I can wait until later." Abby replied.  
  
Susan and Abby turned away from eachother. Susan had just been beeped to trauma 2 and Abby was on break and was planning to talk to Neela after it. Abby went into the lounge and poured herself a large cup of coffee. When Abby sat down she saw Neela walk in. Oh yea, Abby said to herself, she's on break too. Abby watched her for a moment. She was going to say something when Neela turned and walked over to her locker. She opened it and Abby could see she was looking at a picture of a young boy. Probably 9 or 10 years old. She sat there staring at it for a moment then closed the locker and left. Abby watched the door still unnoticed by Neela.  
  
"Hey Abby." Luka said as he walked it.   
  
Abby was still looking at the door.   
  
"Abby?" Luka said again.  
  
"What? Oh hi Luka." Abby said still looking at the door.  
  
"Are you ok Abby?" Luka asked her.  
  
"Yea....Yea I'm fine Luka thanks." She replied.  
  
Luka then turned and left. But was she ok? She decided to finally go talk to Neela. Maybe she needs someone to talk too, Abby thought to herself. She turned and left she tried to find Neela but was suddenly beeped.  
  
"Darnit!" Abby said aloud. Everyone turned and stared at her. She just rolled her eyes at them. Abby ran to the trauma room where a man had a gunshot wound. While they were working Neela walked in and helped. No matter how much Abby tried she couldn't help but look at her.   
  
"What?" Neela asked.   
  
"Nothing." Abby said quietly.  
  
Abby couldn't help herself and caught herself in the act again but Neela caught her too.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Neela asked Abby getting frustrated.  
  
"No....no nothing." Abby replied almost in a whisper.  
  
Abby did it again. Just concentrate nothing is wrong with her right now Abby said to herself. Just look down.   
  
"Abby...? ABBY! Charge to 200 NOW!" Carter yelled.  
  
"Oh...Oh my god sorry I wasn't...." She cut herself off. "Clear!" She yelled.  
  
Abby stared at the floor and Neela knew she was thinking about her. When they finally left the trauma room, Abby and Neela walked together.  
  
"I know you know about my brother." Neela said to Abby.  
  
"No actully I didn't. I just new something was up." She told her.  
  
"Oh well he disapeered ok?" She said a little angry and left.  
  
Abby watched her walk away. She ran her hand through her hair and sat down.   
  
"Is this the hospital?" A elderly woman said.  
  
"Kinda looks that way doesn't it?" Abby said.  
  
"Yea I guess so. But why isn't there little shelves with Medicine." She asked.  
  
"Because we keep them away from skitsophinics." She told the woman.  
  
That was it for her she got up and left. Her shift was over and she was planning on going home, taking a nice shower, and sleeping for 6 hours until her next shift. She ran over to Neela said goodbye and that she would see her tomorrow. Neela also said goodbye and replied that she was sorry about earlier.  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	3. Neela's Decision

Correction: In the last chapter it says skitsophinics. The real word should have been Skitsophrenics. Sorry.  
  
Her watch turned to 12:00 AM, her shift was finally over. She was planning on going straight home. She was going to take a have a quick dinner, take a shower, and then hit bed. She wasn't going to think about the days events.   
  
The alarm clock rang 7:00 AM. Neela slowly got out of bed. She turned on the radio next to her toaster and started to make her breakfast. After she finished eating she took another shower, and got dressed in her outfit for the day. It was 8:54 AM when she left.  
  
  
  
"Hello Neela." Susan said as Neela entered Starbucks.  
  
"Hi." She greeted her.   
  
Neela took the cash out of her coat pocket and handed it to the cashier after telling him her order.  
  
"How are you today?" Susan asked.  
  
Neela thought and responded that she was doing better. Finally after chatting a few minutes she left for work. It was 9:32 AM.  
  
When Neela arrived in the ER she went into the lounge. She opened her locker and put her bag into it. She didn't look at the picture to her right. She took her lab coat and walked out the door of the lounge.  
  
"Morning Frank." She said  
  
"Good morning Neela. Watch out for Weaver."  
  
Neela knew from the doctors and from experience that Weaver could be tough. She told Frank she would and was beeped to Trauma 1 at 10:31 AM.  
  
"Neela you have a phone call from your mom." Susan said.   
  
Neela stopped what she was doing and ran to the phone.  
  
"Yes I'll accept the charges." Neela told the operator. "Mum? What's going on?" Neela asked.  
  
The other end responded that her brother was still missing and that the police had been looking for him all day.  
  
"Oh." Neela said finally in tears.   
  
Neela thought for a moment. "I'm coming." She said.  
  
"Oh no Neela you can't." Her mom said. "You have work!"  
  
"They let off for emergencys and this is one." She argued.  
  
The other replied that she still shouldn't come and that they would take care of it. Then they hung up. The time was 11:13 AM. 


	4. You're not going

Before I begin this chapter I would like to say I am sorry to all the Kerry Weaver fans out there. In this chapter there will be some Weaver parts where she will be pretty tough on Neela. Sorry again.  
  
When Neela recieved the phone call she was heartbroken that they still had not found her brother. When she told her mom that she was planning on taking a trip to London, her mother told her no. Neela wasn't about to let that stop her from finding her brother.   
  
"Abby?" Neela asked, "Do you know where I might find Weaver? I need to tell her I need to take off." She said.  
  
"What are you taking off for?" Abby asked.  
  
"I'm going to find my brother." She replied and before Abby could say anything she left not even getting the answer of where Weaver might be. Since she was only a Med student she was afraid this might hurt her chances of becoming a doctor but knew she needed to find her brother.  
  
When she looked around the corner near trauma 2 she found Weaver.  
  
"Here goes." She said to herself. "Dr. Weaver? Could I talk to you? It's rather important."  
  
"Go ahead Neela." Weaver said looking worried.  
  
"My brother, Nathan, went missing 2 days ago and I need to help find him."  
  
Weaver just stared. She didn't understand what she was saying.  
  
"So what are you saying?" Weaver asked trying to be polite.  
  
"I'd like to go to London to find him." Neela said quietly. She felt like she could climb into a hole with Weaver's tough eyes looking at her like they were. Neela barely got the sentence out before Weaver decided the answer.  
  
"No." Weaver replied plain and simple. She didn't even give Neela a chance to respond. Weaver walked off and left Neela standing there. That was when Neela broke down. She ran into the lounge but not before bumping into Abby.  
  
"Neela?" Abby asked.  
  
Abby followed her into the lounge and found Neela looking at the door of her locker. Abby walked up behind her and this time got a good look at the picture. He was dark and Indian like Neela. They looked alike.   
  
"Neela?" Abby asked again.  
  
"She won't let me go." Neela said tears streaming down her face. 


	5. Doctors in London

"Neela?" Susan asked around. She again couldn't find her. "Neela!" She yelled. This time Frank heard. "Great." She thought.  
  
"Susan this is the third time." Frank joked.  
  
"Oh shut up." She wasn't in the mood to play around today.  
  
Neela was in the lounge, her locker door open. She was sitting on the couch looking at it. She knew what she had to do. She grabbed her bag and shut her locker. She took off her lab coat and hung it up. She grabbed her real coat and pulled it on. She left the lounge. When she reached the lobby Frank called at her.  
  
"Neela? WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" She just ignored him and kept walking. She walked out of the doors of the ER and into the ambulance bay. No one knew she left but Frank. But thanks to his big mouth they would know soon enough.   
  
"1 ticket to London please." Neela told the person.  
  
Neela looked around at all the people. She saw alot of different cultures and alot of families. Neela sighed.  
  
"Excuse me coming through." She heard someone say.  
  
"Ok people lets move!" She heard someone else say.  
  
She looked around and tried to see who said that.  
  
"Susan? Abby!?" She said.   
  
Susan and Abby were walking through the door with their stuff.  
  
"You didn't think you were going to leave without us did you?" Susan said.  
  
"Thanks guys." Neela said. "But what about the ER?"  
  
"Oh we worked something out." Susan said.  
  
"Yea." Neela said. "I think I am going to get fired or something."   
  
"No you won't. We'll see something gets done." Abby said.  
  
Neela smiled. When they all had their tickets they boarded the plane to London.  
  
"I really appreciate this you know." Neela said.  
  
"We thought you might need some help." Abby replied.  
  
"Wow this is exciting." Susan said. "I've never been to London before. Is it nice?" She asked Neela.  
  
"Well I don't know what nice is to you guys." Neela said. "To me it is but I've lived there almost all my life." She said.  
  
They sat down and the plane began to move. They all found something to do for the long plane right to London. Susan worked on paperwork, Abby listened to Music, and Neela read a book.  
  
It was late when they arrived it London. They took a cab to Neela's moms house.  
  
"Here we are." She said. She held her finger to her mouth to signal to be quiet. She stuck the key in the door and turned. It opened.  
  
"Here's the guest room." She said. "Sorry there isn't 2 beds." Neela apoligized.  
  
"It's no problem." They both said.  
  
"In the morning we'll go look. You guys can meet us in the kitchen which is this way and we can have breakfast. Then we'll leave." She told them.  
  
"I hope we won't make your mom mad." Susan said.  
  
"Don't worry you won't." Neela said. "More people to search."  
  
It was really late and Abby and Susan went to bed. On the way to Neela's room Neela looked in her brothers room. It was messy as normal. She walked past it and went to her room closed the door and went to bed. 


	6. Neela's Worst Nightmare

A locker door closing echos throughout the lounge. A note hangs on the door. It is written in black pen and looks rather nice. A signature is at the bottom. The name reads, Neela Rasgotra.  
  
Kerry walks through the door of the lounge. When she leaves she sees the note hanging on the window of the door. It reads:  
  
"All though this may hurt my chances, there are more important things in life. Remember that Dr. Weaver. See you in about a week."  
  
Medical Student   
  
Neela Rasgotra  
  
Kerry stared speechless at the note. Even though she told Neela not to go she had gone. Kerry felt bad for Neela. She now knew that her brother was very important to her. When she came back, she would stay a student.  
  
"You may want your coat." Neela told Susan and Abby. They were all planning on getting a bite to eat and then searching for Nathan. "Its a bit chilly out." Neela continued.  
  
"Thanks." Susan said as Neela came in from outside.  
  
They soon left and were on there way to the pub down the street. When they had finished their meal they started to look. They soon came to a forest.  
  
"Once it was so bloody hot out my brother and I came here." Neela said as they came to a stream. "We needed somewhere to cool down."  
  
"My brother and I did that once." Abby said to Neela.  
  
They continued walking when they came to a hole in a tree.  
  
"My brother and I found this ." Neela said. "We made it our clubhouse. I bet I could barely fit in the bloody thing now." Neela laughed.  
  
Susan and Abby both looked around in it. They could see it had been eroded over the years, but it looked decent for a clubhouse. Suddenly they heard someone yell.  
  
"Neela??" The voice said quietly. "Sis is that you?!" It said a little louder.  
  
"Nathan!?" Neela yelled, they all ran towards the voice.  
  
They came to a rock by the stream. A little boy was stuck in the stream water. His foot had been caught in the mud stuck between a rock. He looked sick and very pale. He was scared.  
  
"Neela!" The boy yelled. "Neela help me!" He yelled again. Then he passed out into the water.  
  
"Nathan! NATHAN!" Neela yelled. 


	7. Neela Returns to County

"Neela come play with me." The little boy leaned through the open window waiting anxiously.  
  
"I'm busy right now Nathan I will later." The teenage girl replied. Neela was 15, the boy was 5.  
  
"Neela please." He then began to beg in Indian.  
  
This time the girl ignored him and returned to her studies. She felt bad but knew she was busy. She saw the boy walk away, his eyes watching the ground. When he didn't return home, the girl went looking for him.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" She asked when she found him. He was crouching in a tree trunk.  
  
"Listening." He replied.  
  
"Listening to what?" The girl asked.  
  
"The birds. They're really pretty." The boy then closed his eyes. When he opened them the girl was in the trunk with him.   
  
"They are pretty aren't they." She replied in a daze.  
  
She waiting for a reply back but saw that Nathan was asleep. She picked him up and took him home.  
  
~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"Nathan!" Neela yelled. The boy was stuck tight.  
  
She ran over to the boy, Abby and Susan followed.  
  
"Susan, Abby! Can you move the rock?" Neela asked.  
  
"It won't budge!" Abby yelled.  
  
The rock was stuck tight. Neela ran over and in the spite of saving her brother pushed very hard. Abby and Susan then joined in. Finally, within 10 minutes of hard work the rock began to move. They kept pushing it until the only thing left holding his foot was the mud.   
  
"Neela my foot is still in the mud!" Nathan yelled.  
  
Neela ran over and pulled it out of the mud. When she did this his shoe came off. She began to head towards home when suddenly the boy yelled.  
  
"Neela my shoe." He said.  
  
"Hold on we'll get it. Abby?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." She said. She reached down and pulled it out.  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
At the same age Neela and Nathan were walking in the forest by the stream, when suddenly Nathan fell over a rock and landed on his wrist.  
  
"Ow!" He screamed in pain.  
  
Neela rushed to his side. By then he was holding his wrist.  
  
"Tell me where it hurts." She said.  
  
"Right here!" He cried as he pointed to his wrist.  
  
"Come on." She said. She picked him up and carried him home. When she got there she called for her mom.   
  
"Put him on the couch." She said. She hurried into the kitchen. When she came back, she handed Nathan 2 pills.  
  
"Take these for pain." She said. Then she ran into her room to look for some kind of support. When she couldn't find anything she grabbed a towel and some tape.  
  
"Here give me your wrist." She told him. He held his wrist up for him. She began to wrap it with the towel. When it was wrapped she put the tape around it.  
  
"There." She signed.   
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You will be a great doctor someday." Her mother said.  
  
~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
Neela was running home with Nathan in her arms. He was badly dehydrated and needed some warmth.   
  
"What were you doing out there?" Neela said when they finally reached their house. She laid him on the couch.  
  
"I was playing and I got lost. When I saw the stream I knew where I was. I was walking home when my foot slipped on a wet rock and landed in the water. I couldn't get my shoe off and I panicked." He continued.  
  
"Here." She said as she handed him blankets.   
  
"Drink this." Susan said as she handed him some water.  
  
"Give him these pills." Abby said. "You need to help him because his throat is dry. Touch your hand...."   
  
"Shouldn't Susan do this?" Neela asked, interrupting. "She's the doctor." She continued.  
  
"Yes but you are a great medical student." Susan said.  
  
Neela did as she was told. Susan and Abby stayed another night with Neela. The next morning they got up and went to the airport.  
  
"Bye Neela!" Nathan called. "Thanks!"   
  
"Bye Nathan!" Neela yelled as she walked away.  
  
"Oh Neela!" Nathan called.   
  
Neela turned and waited for Nathan.  
  
"I made this for you." Nathan said.  
  
It was a drawn picture of Neela and Nathan at the stream. Neela could feel the tears running down her face.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
Nathan gave her a hug. They seemed to hug forever before Susan said they should probably go board the plane.  
  
"I love you Neela." Nathan said. Neela turned.  
  
"I love you too Nathan." She replied. They looked at eachother one last time before Neela turned.  
  
~~~~~~~Back at County~~~~~~~  
  
Neela walked through the doors of the lobby.   
  
"Oh look, the Indian's back." Frank said. Frank seemed to despise everyone who wasn't American. Neela ignored him and walked into the lounge. When she reached her locker she opened it and hung the picture from Nathan up. She walked over to the mirror and began to fix her hair. She looked up and saw Weaver standing behind her.  
  
"Oh Dr. Weaver...I'm sorry." She looked down.  
  
"Neela, no need to explain. Your brother is very important to you." She said.  
  
"Oh." Was all Neela could say.  
  
"And because you showed true heroism, you will remain a student at County Hospital." She continued.  
  
"Oh THANK YOU Dr. Weaver!" Neela exclaimed.  
  
Neela ran out of the lounge and into the lobby. She looked at the board this time ignoring Frank's comments. She then saw Susan and Abby walk in.   
  
"Thanks so much for coming guys." She told them.  
  
They both replied that it was no problem. Susan took her on a rotation and the rest of the day was simple.  
  
*This story was written by ME only. If you would like to use it as another type of story or anything PLEASE say that it was made by NeelaRasgotra88. Please review! Thank you.*  
  
*Check for another story about Neela coming soon!* 


End file.
